Le Jeffersonian au Mistral
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: le Docteur Temperance Brennan et toute l'équipe ainsi que Booth arrivent à Marseille plus précisément au quartier du Mistral ou ils vont devoir aider la police ainsi que le Docteur Marion Ravel à résoudre un meurtre vieux d'un trentaine d'année...
1. Une arrivée mouvementée

_**Et voila ma première fan fiction alors soyez indulgents pour tous ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes.**_

_**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**B²B²**_

_**Je **__**venais **__**d**__**'**__**arriver **__**à **__**Marseille **__**en **__**compagnie **__**de **__**Booth **__**quand **__**une **__**jeune **__**femme **__**aux **__**cheveux **__**bruns **__**et **__**au **__**regard **__**noisette **__**me **__**demanda **__**:**_

- Bonjour vous êtes le Docteur Temperance Brennan, Docteur Marion Ravel c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, _**se **__**présenta **__**t**__**'**__**elle**_, et vous devez être l'agent Booth, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour nous n'es ce pas Bones ?

- Booth arrêtez de m'appeler Bones, _**lançais-je **__**énervée**_, j'ai un prénom et un nom Temperance Brennan !

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Bones ?

- C'est un surnom comme les autres, mais je trouve qu'il lui va bien.

- Oui et bien je ne l'aime pas, _**rétorquais-je **__**avant **__**de **__**croiser **__**les **__**bras **__**sur **__**ma **__**poitrine.**_

- Moi je le trouve chouette.

- Vous êtes chiant Booth et pas qu'un peu.

- Je sais cela fait partit de mon charmes, s'est pour ça que vous m'aimez bien.

- Qui a dit que je vous aimais bien ? _**Questionnais-je.**_

- Bon je vous conduis à l'hôtel_,__**lança **__**le **__**Dr. **__**Ravel **__**sauvant **__**Booth**__**… **__**Pour **__**l**__**'**__**instant.**_

- Merci, _**lui **__**chuchota **__**Booth **__**en **__**passant **__**à **__**côté **__**d**__**'**__**elle.**_

_**Je **__**soupirais **__**avant **__**de **__**quitter **__**l**__**'**__**aéroport **__**suivis **__**par **__**mon **__**partenaire.**_

Hôtel Select (21h00) :

- Bonsoir, on nous à dit que vous étiez le meilleure hôtel des environs, pourrions nous avoir deux chambres ?

- Euh… Je suis désolée Mlle, _**s**__**'**__**excusa **__**Mirta **__**Torres**_, il ne me reste qu'une seule chambre pour cette nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, _**il **__**se **__**tourna **__**alors **__**dans **__**ma **__**direction **__**me **__**lançant **__**sont **__**plus **__**beau **__**sourire**_**,** je crois que l'on va devoir dormir ensemble cette nuit Bones.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Bones, _**m**__**'**__**énervais-je.**_

- Tenez voici la clef.

_**Je **__**me **__**retournais **__**vers **__**mon **__**partenaire **__**avant **__**de **__**lui **__**lancer **__**d**__**'**__**un **__**air **__**menaçant **__**:**_

- Je vous préviens si vous tentez quoi que se soit je vous casse le bras.

- D'accord Bo… Je veux dire d'accord Temperance je vous le promets.

_**Il **__**avait **__**jugé **__**préférable **__**de **__**m**__**'**__**appeler **__**par **__**mon **__**prénom **__**quand **__**je **__**lui **__**avais **__**lancée **__**mon **__**célèbre **__**regard **__**noir.**_

Dans la chambre (21h15) :

_**J**__**'**__**allais **__**dormir **__**avec **__**Booth, **__**dans **__**le **__**même **__**lit **__**que **__**lui, **__**j**__**'**__**espérais **__**qu**__**'**__**il **__**ne **__**tente **__**rien **__**car **__**cela **__**devenait **__**de **__**plus **__**en **__**plus **__**difficile **__**de **__**lui **__**résister, **__**j**__**'**__**allais **__**craquer **__**il **__**le **__**savait**__**…**_

- Je prends le côté droit.

- Si vous voulez Bones.

- Et arrêtez de m'appelez Bones.

- D'accord bonne nuit Temperance.

- Bonne nuit Booth…

Le lendemain (9h30) :

_**Je **__**sens **__**un **__**bras **__**qui **__**m**__**'**__**entoure, **__**Booth**__**… **__**Non **__**impossible, **__**comment c**__**e f**__**ut **__**à **__**ce **__**moment **__**la **__**que **__**tout **__**me **__**revint, **__**une **__**seule **__**chambre **__**de **__**vide, **__**un **__**seule **__**lit **__**double **__**et **__**surtout **__**Booth **__**à **__**côté **__**de **__**moi**__**…**_

- Bones vous dormez ? Parce que là j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne dormez plus. Mes bras son confortable ? _**me **__**demanda-t-il **__**amusé.**_

- Quoi ! _**Hurlais-je.**_

- Vous voyez que vous ne dormez plus.

- C'est vous qui m'avez réveillée. _**Lui **__**rétorquais-je **__**avec **__**une **__**certaine **__**mauvaise **__**fois.**_

- Vous n'avez jamais su mentir Bones.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez chiant Booth.

- Oui des centaines de fois.

- Gamin ! _**M**__**'**__**énervais-je.**_

- Calmez vous Bones, j'essayerai d'arrêtez de vous embêtez à l'avenir.

- Alors dernière remarque arrêtez de m'appeler Bo…

'' _**Toc, toc, toc''**_

- C'est le Dr Ravel, c'est pour vous dire que le commissaire Madiguan nous attend dans une heure. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée en pleine dispute.

-On ne se disputait pas ! _**Criais-je **__**en **__**même **__**temps **__**que **__**Booth.**_

- Mais oui bien sur

_**Et elle partit.**_

- Bon moi je prends la salle de bain.

- Bien chef, _**lança **__**mon **__**partenaire **__**qui **__**avait **__**visiblement **__**envie **__**de **__**m**__**'**__**embêter.**_

_**Enervée je lui claquais la porte au nez en me demandant comment il faisait pour réussir à chaque fois son coup.**_

Dans la salle de bain :

_**Pourquoi **__**je **__**me **__**suis **__**endormis **__**dans **__**les **__**bras **__**de **__**Booth, **__**je **__**ne **__**l**__**'**__**aime **__**pas, **__**enfin **__**je **__**crois, **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**vrai **__**qu**__**'**__**il **__**à **__**tout **__**pour **__**faire **__**craquer, **__**un **__**corps **__**de **__**rêve, **__**un **__**sourire **__**à **__**en **__**faire **__**fondre **__**plus **__**d**__**'**__**une **__**et **__**des **__**yeux**__**… **__**Mais **__**la **__**je **__**m**__**'**__**égare**__**… **__**Mais **__**je **__**ne **__**peux **__**pas **__**l**__**'**__**aimer, **__**il **__**est **__**mon **__**partenaire **__**et **__**je **__**ne **__**peux **__**pas **__**aimer **__**mon **__**partenaire**__**…**_

- Bones ! Vous vous êtes endormis ? _**Me **__**questionna **__**Booth, **__**trouvant **__**s**__**'**__**en **__**doutes **__**que **__**je **__**passais **__**trop **__**de **__**temps **__**dans **__**la **__**dîtes **__**salle **__**de **__**bain.**_

- Non, je réfléchissais.

_**Soudain **__**je **__**remarquais **__**qu**__**'**__**il **__**me **__**manquait **__**quelque **__**chose **__**d**__**'**__**important, **__**mes **__**habits**__**…**_

- Euh… Booth, vous pourriez fermer les yeux et sans tricher, j'ai oubliée mes vêtements.

- D'accord, mais si dans 3 minutes vous n'êtes pas de retour dans la salle de bain j'ouvre les yeux.

- Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix_,__**dis-je **__**résignée.**_

- Vous n'avez effectivement pas le choix.

- D'accord… Vous pouvez fermer les yeux, je sors.

- A trois, un… Deux… Trois…

_**A **__**peine **__**avait **__**il **__**dit **__**trois **__**que **__**je **__**sortis **__**de **__**la **__**salle **__**de **__**bain, **__**la **__**serviette **__**entourant **__**ma **__**poitrine **__**jusqu'à **__**mes **__**genoux. **__**Je **__**courus **__**jusqu'à **__**ma **__**valise **__**cherchant **__**mes **__**affaires, **__**j**__**'**__**attrapais **__**mon **__**débardeur **__**rayé **__**noir **__**et **__**blanc **__**ainsi **__**que **__**mon **__**jeans **__**blanc **__**avant **__**de **__**chercher **__**mes **__**sous **__**vêtement **__**malheureusement **__**pour **__**moi **__**je **__**n**__**'**__**avais **__**pas **__**remarquée **__**que **__**les **__**trois **__**minutes **__**étaient **__**écoulées **__**et **__**je **__**n**__**'**__**avais **__**pas **__**n**__**'**__**on **__**plus **__**remarquée **__**que **__**ma **__**serviette **__**était **__**tombée.**_

- Booth _! __**Hurlais-je **__**scandalisée.**_

- Quoi ? _**dit-il **__**avec **__**un **__**air **__**innocent **__**sur **__**le **__**visage.**_

- Vous voulez ma photo peut-être, _**dis-je **__**en **__**remettant **__**ma **__**serviette **__**autour **__**de **__**moi.**_

- Pourquoi pas.

_**Je **__**me **__**mis **__**à **__**reculez **__**quand **__**je **__**vis **__**Booth **__**approcher, **__**mais **__**je **__**me **__**cassais **__**littéralement **__**la **__**figure **__**sur **__**ma **__**valise **__**qui **__**n**__**'**__**était **__**cas **__**quelque **__**pas **__**derrière **__**moi, **__**Booth **__**fut **__**bientôt **__**à **__**mes **__**côté **__**et **__**me **__**tendit **__**une **__**main **__**que **__**j**__**'**__**attrapais **__**avec **__**hésitation **__**et **__**avant **__**que **__**je **__**n**__**'**__**ai **__**pus **__**dire **__**ouf **__**je **__**me **__**retrouvais **__**coller **__**à **__**mon **__**partenaire, **__**nos **__**lèvres **__**à **__**quelques **__**centimètres **__**l**__**'**__**une **__**de **__**l**__**'**__**autre **__**et **__**ce **__**qui **__**devait **__**arriver **__**arriva **__**nos **__**lèvres **__**se **__**touchèrent **__**et **__**ce **__**célère **__**dans **__**un **__**baiser, **__**quand **__**nous **__**n**__**'**__**eûmes **__**plus **__**de **__**souffles **__**nous **__**fûmes **__**bien **__**obliger **__**de **__**nous **__**arrêter.**_

- Je t'aime Temperance…, _**me **__**chuchota **__**mon **__**partenaire.**_

_**Je **__**ne **__**savais **__**pas **__**quoi **__**répondre **__**et **__**pour **__**la **__**première **__**fois **__**de **__**ma **__**vie **__**je **__**décidais **__**de **__**suivre **__**le **__**conseil **__**que **__**m**__**'**__**avais **__**un **__**jour **__**donnée **__**ma **__**meilleure **__**amie, **__**qui **__**était **__**le **__**suivant, **__**laisse **__**ton **__**cerveau **__**de **__**côté **__**et **__**écoute **__**ton **__**c**__**œ**__**ur.**_

- Je… Moi aussi…, _**et **__**voila **__**mon **__**cerveau **__**avais **__**à **__**nouveau **__**réussi **__**à **__**gagné **__**sur **__**mon **__**c**__**œ**__**ur**_**,** Mais on ne peut pas sortir ensemble on est partenaire et la ligne…

- …Et faîtes pour être franchis, _**termina **__**t-il.**_

- Je veux bien essayer, _**chuchotais-**__**je **__**peux **__**sur **__**de **__**moi **__**pour **__**une **__**fois**__._

- Alors essayons, _**me **__**murmura **__**Booth **__**dans **__**le **__**creux **__**de **__**mon **__**oreille **__**avant **__**de **__**me **__**serrer **__**dans **__**ces **__**bras.**_

Au commissariat :

- Bonjour, je suis le commissaire Madiguan, _**se **__**présenta **__**la **__**femme **__**en **__**face **__**de **__**moi**_**,** et voici Leo Castelli, le meilleure flic de tout Marseille.

-Enchanté, _**lançais ****je ****pas ****du ****tout ****enchantée ****cette ****femme s****e ****prenait ****vraiment ****pour ****la ****cuisse ****de ****Jupiter**_**,** et voici l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, le meilleur agent du F.B.I. de toute la ville de Washington D.C., _**finis-**__**je, **__**l**__**'**__**imitant **__**superbement.**_

- Dis donc vous vous êtes réconciliés à ce que je vois.

- Oui, _**dis-je **__**en **__**sentant **__**mes **__**joues **__**s**__**'**__**empourprer.**_

- Je vois…, _**me **__**lança **__**t**__**'**__**elle **__**un **__**sourire **__**qui **__**voulait **__**tout **__**dire **__**sur **__**le **__**visage.**_

- Angela is back, _**soupira **__**Booth **__**désespéré**_**.**

- Bon on va le voir ce corps ?

- On y va, _**dis-je **__**soudain **__**grandement **__**intéressée.**_

_**Arrivée dans la salle d'autopsie du commissariat, je me lançais dans l'analyse du corps.**_

- Caucasienne, femme entre 35 et 40 ans, elle est morte il y a une sacré bout de temps, mais Hodgins pourras nous dires quand exactement.

- Qui est Hodgins ?

- Un entomologiste très réputé aux USA, _**expliqua **__**Booth.**_

- Il arrive demain avec le reste de mon équipe.

- D'accord.

Bar du Mistral :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Mélanie, _**me **__**salua **__**la **__**jeune **__**femme **__**au **__**comptoir.**_

- Bonjour et moi je suis le Docteur Temperance Brennan.

- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier ?, _**me **__**demanda **__**t**__**'**__**elle.**_

- En réalité je suis anthropologue judiciaire…

- Ah vous venez pour les ossement retrouvés derrière le commissariat ? Comme le Docteur Ravel.

- Les ossements ont été retrouvés derrière le commissariat ? Cette Madiguan va m'entendre, _**dis-je **__**me **__**levant **__**comme **__**une **__**furie **__**pour **__**aller **__**faire **__**la **__**peau **__**à **__**cette **__**imbécile **__**de **__**commissaire **__**incompétente.**_

Commissariat :

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit que le corps a été retrouvé derrière le commissariat ?, _**hurlais-je **__**devant **__**une **__**commissaire **__**qui **__**essayait **__**de **__**trouver **__**un **__**moyen **__**de **__**sortir **__**vivante **__**de **__**cette **__**confrontation.**_

- Parce que je ne savais pas que vous avez besoin de savoir ou l'on à retrouvé le corps.

- Et bien maintenant que vous le savez, je veux tous savoir.

- Le capitaine Castelli et moi-même pensons que vous en savez bien assez.

- Très bien…, _**dis-je **__**espérant **__**quand **__**même **__**qu**__**'**__**elle **__**m**__**'**__**en **__**dise **__**plus.**_

- Très bien, _**dit-elle **__**à **__**son **__**tour.**_

- Dans ce cas vous ne verrez surement aucun inconvénient à ce que je ne vous avertisse pas de l'avancement de l'affaire,_**lançais-je **__**avant **__**de **__**sortir **__**n**__**'**__**attendant **__**pas **__**sa **__**réponse.**_

_**Je **__**mis **__**un **__**petit **__**bout **__**de **__**temps **__**avant **__**de **__**réussir **__**à **__**me **__**calmer, **__**cette **__**Madiguan **__**à **__**vraiment **__**le **__**don **__**pour **__**m**__**'**__**énerver. **__**Après **__**avoir **__**enfin **__**réussis **__**à **__**me **__**calmer **__**je **__**me **__**tournais **__**vers **__**Seeley **__**qui **__**me **__**regardait **__**faire **__**les cents **__**pas **__**depuis **__**un **__**bon **__**quart **__**d**__**'**__**heure.**_

- J'ai une question, _**finis-**__**je **__**par **__**lâcher.**_

- Oui ?

- Que vas t'on dire à Angela et aux autres quand ils vont arriver ?

- La vérité, que l'ont ai ensemble, _**me **__**dit-**__**il,**_ et que je t'aime.

- D'accord.

Bar du Mistral :

- Bonsoir Mélanie, on peut encore manger ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Merci.

- Qu'es ce que je vous sers ?

- Um… Des pates, s'il vous plaît.

_**Et **__**elle **__**partit **__**en **__**cuisine, **__**quand **__**soudain**__**…**_

- Oh mon dieu ! _**Hurla l**__**a **__**jeune **__**femme.**_

_**Je me précipitais suivis par Booth dans la cuisine du Bar.**_

- Mélanie es ce que sa va ?

- Re… Regardez la bas…

_**Elle **__**montra **__**alors **__**le **__**frigo **__**du **__**doigt**__**…**_

_**B²B²**_

_**Et voila pour le premier chapitre.**_

_**PS : j'aime les reviews.**_


	2. Un cadavre en petit morceau

_Il y avait dans le frigo un cœur et un mot, je pris le mot et le lu à haute voix._

_Bonjour Dr Brennan,_

_J'ai encore tué essayée de deviner qui c'est._

_B.L._

- Seeley appelle Camille et dit lui de prendre l'avion avec les autres.

- D'accord.

_Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ex, je tandis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils ce racontaient._

- Saroyan.

- Camille c'est Seeley, ont à trouvés un cœur pour toi.

- Un cœur humain ?

- Non un cœur de vache, _lança sarcastiquement Seeley_.

- Ah ah, tu te crois drôle Seeley ?

- Alors tu viens avec les autres ?

- Bien sur que je viens, un cœur je ne vais pas louper sa.

- A demain alors.

- A demain Seeley.

_Il raccrocha alors et ce tourna dans ma direction._

- Elle vient.

- Super, Mélanie ?, _l'appelais-je._

- Oui, _dit elle d'une toute petite voix._

- On va vous ramener chez vous.

- D'accord.

_Devant l'appartement de Mélanie :_

- Malik Nassri ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- On vous ramène Mélanie.

- Mélanie ? Qu'es ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Elle est tombée sur un cœur.

- Bones !, _cria Booth._

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- Un cœur ?

- Oui.

- Mélanie sa va ?, _demanda t'il a la jeune femme_.

- Sa peu allé.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramenée.

- De rien on vous laisse au revoir. On appelle Madiguan ?, _me demanda Booth._

- Ah nan, il ne manquerait plus que sa, après le coup qu'elle nous à fait cette après-midi.

- D'accord, mais on le met ou ce cœur ? Pas dans notre chambre au moins ?, _me demanda Seeley._

- Non, dans une glacière c'est évident.

- Et on la trouve ou ta glacière si ce n'est pas trop te demander, _rétorqua t'il._

- J'en ai vu une au bar avant tout à l'heure.

Retour au bar :

- Et m**** Madiguan est déjà au courant.

- Commissaire Madiguan qui vous à prévenue ?, _demanda Booth._

- Malik Nassri.

- Ont aurait mieux fait de lui dire de se la fermer à celui la.

- Bones !, _hurla Booth scandalisé._

- Ben quoi ?, _demandais je innocemment_, Ah Marion vous tombez bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ont a promis un joli cœur au Dr Saroyan et elle ne veut pas nous le donner_, lui répondis-je un air boudeur sur le visage._

- Votre patronne ?

- Non le pape. Bon ont peut l'avoir ce cœur ?

- Non.

- Camille ne vas pas être contente du tout.

- Attend laisse moi faire, _me chuchota Seeley_, Commissaire Madiguan je réquisitionne ce cœur.

- Si je ne le donne pas à votre partenaire, je ne vais pas vous le donner à vous.

- Et a moi ?, _demanda Marion._

- Sa ne change rien, je garde ce cœur.

- Très bien, si vous refusez de donner ce cœur au Dr Brennan je repars à Guérande.

- Bon je cède pour cette fois, mais c'est bien parce que tout le monde est contre moi, _marmonna t'elle avant de partir_.

- Je m'occupe de ce cœur allez vous coucher.

- Merci Marion.

Hôtel du Select :

_Et il ne manquait plus que Camille… Je vais faire comment avec ma patronne dans le coin… Comment va-t-on faire pour rester ensemble… Je suis sur qu'elle va tout faire pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Il faudrait peut-être arrêter, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions._

- Tempe' ?, _m'appela Booth._

- Oui ?, _dis-je sortant de mes pensée._

- Tu viens ?

- Je reste encore un peut sur le canapé, je n'ai pas sommeille, _lui répondis-je mentant._

- D'accord.

Le lendemain aéroport de Marseille :

- Angie !, _criais-je montrant ainsi à ma meilleure amies ou je me trouvais._

- Sweety, _sourit Angela avant de me serrer dans ces bras._

- Sa va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question ma chérie, comment sa va avec Booth ?

- …, _je ne pu m'empêcher de fondre en larme._

- Sweety…, explique moi.

- Je l'aime Ange…, _commençais-je avant d'être coupée par ma conscience, ma confidente._

- Mais tu as peur qu'il te laisse tomber, _finit-elle_, mais enfin ma chérie, as-tu déjà vu Booth te laisser tomber ?

- Non, je sais que je suis une idiote, mais j'ai toujours une part de moi qui ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir peur, après tout toute les personnes que j'ai aimée mon laisser tomber, ma mère, mon père, mon frère et Sully.

- Mais Booth n'est pas comme sa et tu les sais très bien, alors un conseil si tu l'aimes fonces, n'attend pas.

- D'accord, merci Angie' je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, _lui avouais-je._

- Tu serais mal barrée, _me lança t'elle souriante_, tien voila ton prince charmant Brennie et pas de bourde sinon je te tue compris ?

_Je serrais ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, lui chuchotant un merci. Je me tournais ensuite en direction de la porte avant d'inspirer un bon coup._

- Tempe…

- Seeley, _dis je à mon tour avant de me jeter dans ces bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche._

- Hum, hum, _entendis-je derrière moi._

_Je me tournais tombant nez à nez avec Camille._

- On peut y aller ou vous aller encore vous embrasser, _lança t'elle avec colère._

- Maintenant j'en suis sur elle est jalouse, _me chuchota Seeley au creux de l'oreille._

_Je me mis à rire de sa remarque avant d'attraper la main qu'il me tendait et de le suivre en direction de la sortie._

Cabinet du Dr Lesermann :

- Merci de nous prêter votre cabinet Docteur Lesermann_, le remercia Angela avec un sourire._

- C'est un plaisir, Mlle Montenegro, _il se tourna alors en direction de l'Angelator_, Qu'es ce que cette machine ?

- L'Angelator, _répondit Seeley._

- Et elle sert à quoi ?, _demanda le médecin qui semblait vraiment intéressé par la machine de ma meilleure amie._

- A faire des trucs de fouine.

- Seeley !, criais_-je scandalisé par la réponse ridicule de mon petit ami._ Ils ont des noms et je pense qu'Angie expliquera mieux que toi car c'est son invention.

- D'accord Bones, _me lança mon imbécile de partenaire qui avais-j'en est bien l'impression décidé de me faire sortir de mes gondes._

- Oh et arrête de m'appeler Bones, je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois, _lui criais je avant de sortir en courant du cabinet sous les yeux stupéfait du Dr Lesermann qui n'était pas encore habitué à nos dispute incessante._

_Quelque seconde après ma sortit du cabinet j'entendis vaguement que l'on m'appelait mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment intention trop énervée par Seeley Booth._

Bar du Mistral :

- Sweety, tu es la, sa fait 15 minutes que je te cherche.

- Il m'énerve, il m'exaspère, _criais je énervée._

- Temperance chérie.

- Il me soule.

- Tu sais je pense qu'il garde ces distances pour ne pas te sauter dessus devant tout le monde, Jack fait pareille_, m'expliqua ma meilleure amie totalement indifférente au nombre inquiétant d'insulte qui sortait de ma bouche._

- Il a intérêt d'arrêter sa tout de suite, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais en mettre de la distance entre cette imbécile d'agent du F.B.I. et ma personne et croit moi sa ne va pas plaire à se foutu mâle alpha, _lui répondis-je énervée._

- Tempe…

- Ne me sors pas le coup de ''il t'aime'' parce que je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas vrai_, la coupais toujours en colère._

_Mélanie profita de ce moment pour arriver et détendre l'atmosphère._

- Dis donc il a du vachement vous énerver pour que vous criez comme sa, _lâcha t'elle avec un sourire._

- Je déteste que l'on se moque de mon équipe…

- Tu nous présente Sweety ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui, Mélanie je te présente Angela ma meilleure amie, Angie je te présente Mélanie.

- Enchanté_, lança l'américaine avant de ce lever et de faire la bise à la française._

- Enchanté également, _répondit Mélanie._

- Vous prenez quelque chose ?

- Deux cafés s'il te plaît.

- Je te les apporte tout de suite.

- Sa va mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux merci, j'espère que vous allez l'attraper se fou.

- J'espère aussi, _je me retournai et vis Booth arriver_, super le voila je ne peux pas rester deux minutes tranquille, sa serait surement trop lui demander.

- Bon ben moi je vais allez voir Hodgins…, _lança ma traitresse de meilleure amie essayant de se sauver._

_Je lui agrippais le bras avant de la repositionner sur sa chaise._

- Non toi tu reste ici, c'est moi qui pars.

_Je me levais et m'apprêtait à partir._

- Bones !

- Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seul tu peux comprendre sa non ! _Criais-je encore plus énervée_, et arrête de m'appeler Bones combien de fois devrais je te le répéter.

_Je sortis du bar tel une furie._

Place du Mistral deux heures plus tard :

_Pourquoi me fait il sa, il sait très bien que je déteste se surnom, mais il continue à m'appeler ainsi…_

- Temperance, je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure, sa va ?, _me demanda Marion s'approchant de moi._

- J'essaye de comprendre mon petit ami, _avouais-je._

- Bonne chance, _me répondit-elle avec un sourire._

- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Ah oui excuse moi, Angela à fini la reconstruction faciale, _m'informa t'elle._

- Et qui est notre victime ?

- Elena Cassagne, son fils habite dans le quartier.

- Très bien on y va.

- Bren' il faut que je te parle_, cria ma meilleure amie qui arrivait en courant._

- Plus tard Angela. Je travaille, _enchainais je-essayant de me trouver une bonne excuse pour qu'elle ne commence pas à me parler de Booth._

- S'il te plaît Honey c'est important, _m'implora t'elle._

- Va avec Angela ont iras voir son fils plus tard, _me lança la traitresse d'anthropologue assise à côté de moi._

- Merci Marion, _la remercia ma très chère meilleure amie._

- De rien Angela, allez filez vite.

_Angie m'attrapa alors le bras et me traina un peu plus loin._

- Qui a-t-il ?, _lui demandais-je alors._

- Camille est en train de draguer ton petit ami.

- Quoi, je vais allez ratatiner cette salle garce, _criais je furibonde._

_Je partis en courant et entrait en trombe dans le cabinet du Dr Lesermann avant de sauter dans les bras de Booth et de balancer un superbe regard noir à ma supérieur._

- Temperance chérie tu es sur que sa va, _me demanda mon petit ami inquiet de ce soudain changement d'humeur._

- Je t'aime_, lui dis je assez fort pour que ma patronne l'entende_, et puis je refuse que Camille te tourne au tour tu es à moi, _finis je en lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille._

_Il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina en direction de la sortie…_

- Ou allons-nous ?, _lui demandais-je._

- Je t'emmène manger au restaurant.

- Et le corps il faut que je l'exam…, _commençais je._

- Elle est morte depuis longtemps ce n'est pas parce que tu l'examine que dans quelque heures que sa changeras grand-chose.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

_Je sortis du cabinet avec Seeley qui me tenait la main._

Calanque de Marseille :

- C'est magnifique Seeley, _lui dis émerveillée._

- Tu es encore plus belle que ce paysage.

- Arrête tu vas ma faire rougir, _lui dis je sentant mes joues devenir cramoisi._

- Désolé, mais tu es vraiment trop belle pour que j'arrête mes compliments.

- Seeley, _le suppliais-je essayant d'imiter ces yeux de cocker triste._

-Bon d'accord.

-Merci.

-Allez suis moi, _me dit il attrapant ma main._

- Ou sa ?

- Manger quelle question.

- Je te suis.

_Seeley m'emmena alors dans un restaurant qui se prénommait les calanques. Nous entrâmes et un serveur nous emmena jusqu'à une table. Nous prîmes place et le serveur prit nos commandes._

- Puis je prendre votre commande ?

- Pour moi ce sera une julienne de légume avec votre assiette de fruit de mer, _dis je._

- Et moi je prendrais la même chose.

- Très bien je vous apporte sa tout de suite.

_Le serveur partit chercher nos plats…_

- Comment trouves tu ce restaurant ?, _me demanda Booth._

- Jolie, j'aime beaucoup la vue.

- Voici vos plats, _nous dit le serveur nous tendant deux assiettes._

- Merci, _répondis-je en même temps que Seeley._

_J'avalais une bouché et Seeley fit de même._

-J'ai bien fait de prendre ce plat, il est vraiment délicieux.

- Dit plutôt que tu as bien fait de prendre la même chose que moi.

_Il allait répliquer mais le serveur vînt l'interrompre._

- Vous êtes le Dr Brennan ?

- Oui c'est moi pourquoi ?, _demandais je intriguée_

-On vient de déposer ceci à l'accueil pour vous.

_Il me tendit un paquet que j'attrapai marmonnant un merci avant de l'ouvrir piqué par la curiosité._

- Seeley, regarde moi sa, _lui dis je en lui tendant le carton._

_Il regarda à l'intérieur avant de reculer et de lancer :_

- Une tête rien que sa, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour recevoir des choses pareille.

_Pendant ce temps j'avais sortit une paire de gant en latex et les avaient enfilés. Je pris le morceau de cellulose et le dépliai avant de le lire : _

- Bonjour Dr Brennan,

Je vous donne la tête qui va avec le cœur que vous avez trouvez la veille, comme sa plus besoin de votre supérieur hiérarchique pour identifier le corps. J'espère vous rencontrer un jour.

B.L.

- Je vais tuer ce sal c** oser t'envoyer sa, à toi ma petite amie et la meilleure anthropologue des Etats-Unis et du monde entier. Envoyer moi sa à l'institut Jefferson.

- Seeley ?

_Il se tourna alors vers moi et je vis la colère disparaitre de son visage._

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Nous sommes à Marseille.

- Oui est ?

- Le Jeffersonian est à Washington Seeley.

- A oui effectivement.

- C'est bon nous l'emmenons avec nous, _dis je au serveur._

_Nous partîmes alors avec la tête en direction du cabinet du Dr. Lesermann._

- Angela, Hodgins, Camille ! Pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plaît venir ici, _criais-je pour attirer leur attention._

- On arrive ma chérie…

- J'ai reçue une tête dans un carton je pense que ce que vous êtes en train de faire peut attendre.

_Après avoir entendu le mot tête l'équipe ce dépêcha de se diriger vers Booth et moi et Angie ce mit à me parler à une vitesse incroyable :_

- Ma chérie tu n'as rien ? Comment à t'il fait pour t'envoyer une tête ? Et surtout comment a-t-il osé t'envoyer sa à toi ? Tu la ici ?

- Calme toi Angie, oui je vais bien, il a donné la tête à quelqu'un de l'accueil du restaurant ou Seeley et moi mangions, je ne sais pas comment il a osé m'envoyer sa et oui j'ai ramenée la tête ici je n'allais pas laisser au restaurant. Voila je crois que j'ai répondu à toute tes questions.

- Puis je voir la tête Dr Brennan ?, _me demanda Camille._

-Prenez-le, par contre Angela je te confie le message qu'il ma laissé il est dans le carton, je veux savoir d'où viens le papier et l'encre.

- Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite Sweety.

- Merci, nous ont va chercher Marion histoire de lui dire ce que nous avons trouvés.

- D'accord je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

_Je partis donc suivi de Booth à la recherche du Dr Ravel que nous finîmes par trouver 1 heures plus tard dans un bar de Marseille en train de boire un café, le téléphone vissée à l'oreille. J'entendis un bout de la conversation : (Les curieux XP)_

- Tu me manques aussi Franck, tu ne peux pas savoir comme Guérande et toi aussi vous me manquez.

- …

- Tu viens me rejoindre ? C'est vrai ?

- …

- Demain à 11 heures 30, je serais là promis. Il faut que je te laisse à demain bisous. Je t'aime.

_Elle raccrocha et se tourna alors dans notre direction._

- Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Oui, j'ai reçue une tête dans un carton.

- Et vous êtes venue me chercher pour ?

- Je pensais que sa t'intéresserait de savoir ce que Camille, Hodgins et Angela on trouvés.

- Dans ce cas allons-y.

_Nous sortîmes donc du bar après que Marion est été payée son addition._

Cabinet du Docteur Lesermann :

- Qu'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Pour le papier il est des plus courants et l'encre c'est pareil par contre il y a une empreinte, l'ordinateur est en train de trouver à qui elle appartient, _me répondit ma meilleure amie._

- Pour la tête ellle va bien avec le cœur, il ne nous a pas mentit c'est celle de Benoît Cassagne, _ajouta Camille._

- J'ai analysée les deux, trois larves que j'ai trouvées et je peu vous dire qu'il est mort il y a deux jours, _finit Hodgins._

- Quand nous sommes arrivés…

- Oui, _dit Hodgins._

- Bone…

_Je lançai mon plus beau regard noir à mon petit ami._

- Tempe ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que l'on aille annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille et son fils.

- Je te suis…


	3. Le commencement de la fin

Loft de Ninon Chaumette :

_Arrivés devant le loft Booth toqua à la porte et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année vint nous ouvrir, elle était blonde et avait de jolis yeux bleus._

- Bonjour, agent spécial Seeley Booth du F.B.I. et ma coéquipière le Docteur Temperance Brennan, nou…

- Vous avez retrouvés Benoît ?, _coupa t'elle Booth inquiète._

- Oui et…

- Non, non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il est mort, pas Benoît…

- Nous somme vraiment désolés, nous vous présentons nos condoléance.

_Ninon ce mit alors à pleurer, c'est le moment que choisir deux ados pour arriver._

- Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu Ninon ?, _demanda la jeune fille._

- C'est ton père Sybille, il… Il est mort…

_La dîtes Sybille ce tourna dans notre direction avant de nous dires :_

- Vous mentez, mon père ne peux pas êtres mort, non, pas lui !

_Elle partit alors en direction de sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte, son frère prit la même direction pour consoler sa sœur. Pendant ce temps Ninon Chaumette avait sécher ces larmes. Elle me fit signe ainsi qu'à Booth d'entrer. Elle nous fit asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le pouf._

- Nous sommes désolés mais nous devons vous poser quelques questions.

- Allez y, je vous écoute, _réussis à articuler la blonde._

- Es ce que monsieur Cassagne avait des ennemies.

- Non pas à ma connaissance, tout le monde l'appréciait, il était toujours la pour aider ce qui en avait besoin…, _elle retenait ces larmes, cela se voyait, repenser à son compagnon devait être extrêmement douloureux pour elle…_

- Monsieur Cassagne travaillait quand même dans un centre pour jeunes en difficultés, vous pensez qu'il y a des personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir là-bas ?

- Alors la c'est la meilleur ce n'est pas parce que des jeunes sont placés en foyer qu'ils sont obligatoirement des délinquant en puissance, _lançais-je à mon petit amis en même temps que mon célèbre regard noir._

- Temperance, je n'ai pas dit sa, j'ai juste dit qu'il y aurait pu avoir un jeune, qui aurait pu être délinquant, je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient tous pareilles. Veuillez excuser ma partenaire.

- Ce n'est pas grave et pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas trop Benoît ne me parlait pas souvent de son travail.

- Très bien, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, nous vous contacterons si nous avons besoin de plus ample renseignement, _lui dis-je avant de lui tourner le dos et sortir de chez la jeune femme suivit par mon partenaire qui avait intérêt de se rattraper, parce que j'étais furibonde._

- Temperance attend moi, me _cria t'il essoufflé._

- Pourquoi ? Pour me dire encore une fois que les enfants des foyers sont tous des criminels, c'est bon je l'ai bien compris sa, _lui répondis-je hors de moi en plantant mon regard bleu glacé dans ces yeux noisette._

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Temp' je te le jure je suis vraiment désolé que tu es compris de travers ce que j'ai dit_, il semblait sincère et je du me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser, non j'allais le faire patienter._

- Ce n'est pas tous, mais nous avons un meurtrier à arrêter, alors tes excuses tu te les gardes, _lui dis je avant de me retourner et d'entrer dans le cabinet du Dr Lesermann…_

- Vous avez du nouveau demandais_-je à mon équipe dispersé au quatre coin du cabinet._

- Non pas encore, _me répondit Angela_, je t'appelle dès que l'on en a.

- D'accord, merci, Marion ?

- Oui ?, _me dit la jeune femme ce tournant dans ma direction._

- Sa te dit de venir boire un café ?

- D'accord.

_Et je partis en compagnie de Marion, laissant Seeley Booth en plant._

- Sa va Booth et toi ?, me _demanda la jeune femme posant la tasse de café devant moi._

- Disons qu'il a encore dit quelque chose qui ne ma pas plu.

- Encore ? Qu'a-t-il dit cette fois si ?

- Il a dit que les jeunes des foyers étaient des délinquants, chose qui n'est pas vrai puisque je ne suis pas une criminelle.

- Oh, je vois…

- Bonjour je suis désolée de vous déranger, je m'appelle Luna Torres, ma mère dirige l'hôtel en face, vous êtes anthropologue c'est sa ?

- Oui, _répondis je à la jeune femme qui me paru tout de suite sympathique._

_C'est le moment que choisit ma meilleure amie pour rentrer en trombe dans le bar :_

- Ma chérie, j'ai du nouveau !, _me lança t'elle excité comme une puce._

_Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'elle remarqua la demoiselle à côté d'elle._

- Ah, bonjour, mademoiselle ?

- Torres, Luna Torres.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Angela Montenegro.

-Tu as dit que tu as du nouveau ?, _demandais-je à ma meilleure amie._

- Oui l'empreinte sur la lettre appartient à un certain Bruno Livia.

- Lui mais c'est impossible, il c'est jeté d'une falaise il y a plus d'un an, _intervint Luna._

- Mais mon ordinateur n'a pas fait d'erreur, j'en suis sur et certaine.

- Alors je ne vois qu'une seule option, Bruno Livia et encore vivant, _finit Marion_, je m'occupe d'appeler Madiguan.

- Oui, il faut que ce soit toi, on ne s'apprécie pas tellement.

- J'avais crue remarquer, _me sourit-elle._

- Bon, je propose que l'on aille faire les boutiques en attendant d'avoir quelque chose sur lequel nous pourrons bosser.

- Ma meilleure amie tien une boutique de vêtement, suivez moi.

_Luna nous emmena alors dans la boutique qui se trouvait en face du bar, nous y entrâmes suivant Luna qui se retourna avant de nous dire :_

- Attendez moi la je vais chercher Charlotte.

- D'accord.

_Luna monta alors les escaliers et trouva Charlotte en train de coudre une nouvelle robe qui promettait d'être sublime._

- Allez on descend, ta robe attendra, tu as des clientes.

- Ok j'arrive, _répondit la dénommée Charlotte._

_Charlotte suivit son amie jusqu'au ré de chaussé ou nous nous trouvions._

- Charlotte je te présente Angela, Temperance et Marion. Les filles je vous présente ma meilleure amie Charlotte.

- Enchantée, _lançais-je en même temps qu'Angela et Marion._

_Charlotte ce tourna alors dans ma direction avant de me dire :_

- J'ai une robe qui vous ira à merveille.

- Je vous suis, _lui répondis-je._

_Après avoir passée plus de 3 heures à essayer de superbe model crée par Charlotte, nous nous étions attablées autour d'un table tout en buvant un thé en parlant de tout et de rien quand mon portable sonna._

- Brennan.

- Tempe' c'est moi, sa te dirais un dîner, rien que toi et moi, j'aimerais me faire pardonner.

- D'accord tu viens me chercher ? Je suis dans la boutique en face du bar.

- Je serai la dans 10 minutes.

- D'accord à tout de suite.

_10 minute plus tard, après qu'Angela m'ai fait me changer en me disant que cette tenue n'allais vraiment pas pour un rendez-vous galant, Booth arriva, il me mit un bandeau sur les yeux avant de dire aux filles :_

- Je vous l'empreinte.

- D'accord ne faîtes pas de bêtise tout les deux, _dit une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de ma meilleure amie._

-Angela ! _Lançais-je exaspérée, j'adorais vraiment ma meilleure amie mais parfois il lui arrivait d'être vraiment exaspérante._

- D'accord, d'accord je ne dirais plus rien.

- Bon ou allons nous ?, _demandais-je curieuse._

- Surprise, d'où le bandeau.

_Il me fit sortir de la boutique avant de me faire marcher pendant un quinzaine de minute avant de s'arrêter, il m'enleva le bandeau et je vis ma surprise, il y avait une couverture avec dessus tous ce qu'il faut pour faire un Pic-Nic._

- Sa te plaît ?

- C'est super, mais comment as-tu trouvé ce parc sans te perdre dans Marseille ?

- J'étais au bar du Mistral et Roland Marci, qui nous avait entendu nous disputé ma aidé, en me donnant cette idée pour que je me fasse pardonner, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui à préparer tous cela pour nous.

- Il faudra que je lui dise merci.

- Mais en attendant mangeons !

_Le lendemain matin nous nous rendîmes au cabinet du Dr Lesermann ou Angela me sauta littéralement dessus :_

_-_ Sweety !

- Qui a-t-il Ange ?

- J'ai interrogée tout les fichiers et il s trouve qu'un homme à le même A.D.N. que le Dr Livia, un certain Alexandre Lopes.

- Ou se trouve-t-il ?

- A deux rue d'ici, mais vous devriez attendre que le petit ami de Marion soit la.

- Pourquoi ?, _demandais-je ?_

- Réfléchis un peu ma chérie, il est flic et il vous faudra une commission rogatoire et Madiguan ne voudras surement pas la fournir, ou alors si elle la fournit elle dira qu'elle a tout fait seule.

- J'ai compris, tu veux que l'on attende pour qu'il nous la fournisse.

- Tu as tout compris ma chérie, en attendant je vous propose d'aller à la plage.

- Sa me va.

- Je vais ou Temperance va_, répondis Booth._

- C'est d'accord pour moi aussi, _ajouta Camille._

- Je viens aussi, _fini Hodgins._

- Dans ce cas rendez-vous au bar du Mistral dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord.

_La demi-heure passa très vite entre Booth qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser à chaque fois que je passais à côté de lui et le choix de mon maillot, Seeley ayant décidé qu'il me fallait un deux pièces j'avais du aller en emprunter un à Angela avant qu'il ne soit satisfait, après cela il nous fallut deux minutes pour nous rendre au bar, le lieu du rendez-vous._

- Ah vous voila, _nous lança Angela en nous voyant arriver._

- Désolée du retard.

- Pas grave, _nous répondit Camille avec un sourire_, bon on peu y aller maintenant.

_Ils nous fallu 20 minutes pour arriver à la plage, nous déposâmes nos affaires avant que Seeley ne lance un de stupides concours :_

- Le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée !

_Nous nous précipitâmes dans l'eau comme de vrai gamin et ce fut Hodgins qui arriva en dernier._

- Désolée mon cœur mais c'est toi la poule mouillée, _lui dit Angela pas du tout désolée._

- Tu vas voir Angela ce que la poule mouillée va te faire !

_Il se jeta alors sur Angela essayant de la couler, mais Camille et moi vinrent aider Angie, solidarité féminine oblige, pendant ce temps Booth essaya de nous pousser pour aider la seule fouine masculine, s'en suivit une bataille d'eau digne de la troisième guerre mondiale. Après avoir passée une bonne matinée à plage ont ce décida à rentrer pour aller manger, direction le bar du mistral. Arrivée nous nous installâmes à deux tables que nous avions rassemblée après avoir demandé la permission à Roland qui a l'air de vraiment apprécier Booth, dix minutes plus tard alors que nous discutions tout en attendant nos plats Marion arriva avec son petit ami Franck Mercœur, elle fit les présentations avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise vide à côté de moi._

- Je ne savais pas que la gare était aussi loin, j'ai voulu y aller à pied, maintenant je suis morte.

- Tu aurais du prendre un taxi au moins pour le retour, _lui répondit Angela._

- J'aurais bien voulu mais monsieur voulait découvrir Marseille.

- Désolé Marion.

_Nous continuâmes à discuter, un dîner habituel comme tout ce que nous faisons à Washington pour fêter les fins d'enquêtes, sauf que nous ne l'avions pas encore fini…_

- Mr Mercœur, puis je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Allez-y je vous écoute.

- Voila, Marion vous a surement parler de l'affaire que nous essayons de résoudre.

- Bien sur oui.

- Nous pensons avoir trouvé le coupable mais il nous faudrait une commission rogatoire pour pouvoir perquisitionner le domicile du suspect mais nous ne voulons pas demander à Madiguan.

- En somme vous voulez que je vous trouve une commission rogatoire.

- Oui.

- Je vais voir ce que je peu faire.

- Merci.

- Bon puisque nous n'avons rien de spécial à faire, je propose… Une après-midi shopping ! _Lança Angela avec un grand sourire._

- Sans moi, _lui répondis_ _je maussade, le shopping n'a jamais été une passion._

- Allez s'il te plaît Temperance, _rajouta Marion._

_Super voila que ma collègue anthropologue s'y mettait._

- Je n'aime pas le shopping et tu le sais très bien Angela.

- Allez Docteur Brennan ce n'est pas une petite après midi shopping qui vous tuer tout de même.

- On parle de shopping, _entendis-je derrière moi._

- Salut Luna, _répondis ma meilleure amie_, oui on parle de shopping mais Tempe ne veut pas venir, mais toi tu viens ?

- Bien sur, allez Temperance s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu peux faire du shopping à Marseille.

- Bon je cède pour cette fois, mais sa ne sera pas toujours comme ça Angie, la prochaine fois tu iras sans moi.

- Bien sur ma chérie, tu dis toujours sa.

- Ont passe chercher Charlotte et on y va.

- D'accord.

- Suivez le guide, _nous lança Luna avant de partir en sautillant vers la boutique de sa meilleure amie._

_Nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à visiter tout les magasins de fringue de Marseille avant de rentrer complètement épuisées…_

Le lendemain matin :

- Temperance, réveille-toi.

- Laisse moi dormir Seeley, _lançais-je tout en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller._

- Je suis désolé chérie, mais si je te laisse dormir tu me feras une scène.

- Je te ferais une scène si tu ne me laisse pas dormir.

- Bon très bien, je vais aller arrêter Livia ou peut importe comment il se fait appeler tout seul.

- Quoi ? Attends ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était pour aller arrêter l'autre psychopathe. Laisse-moi vingt minutes et je te suis.

_30 minutes plus tard nous étions devant la maison de Brunon Livia ou d'Alexandre Lopes peut importe le nom qu'il se donnait._

- Tu as compris Tempe, tu ne fais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger.

- Mais oui, puis que je te dis que ferais attention, c'est bon on peut y aller Papa, _lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

- Franck, Marion vous êtes prêts ?

- Plus que prêt, _répondirent-ils._

- Très bien, Marion vous passerez par derrière avec…

- Moi, _le coupais-je._

- Tempe, tu es avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sortons ensemble que tu dois décider de ma vie.

- Bon très bien si tu veux aller avec Marion vas-y.

- Merci.

- Bon, maintenant que les équipes sont faîtes, si jamais il ne répond pas, ce qui est très probable Marion et toi, vous passerez par derrière, mais en attendant vous restez ici.

- D'accord, _acquiesçais-je en même temps que Marion._

_Booth et Franck allèrent alors toquer pendant que j'attendais avec Marion, Livia ne répondit pas bien sur il fallait s'en douter, Seeley nous fit un signe pour que nous passions par derrière, ce que nous fîmes. Arrivées j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée, je fis alors comme Seeley me l'avait appris, j'enfonçais la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur arme au poing suivit par Marion. Nous fîmes la moitié des pièces de la maison quand nous arrivâmes en même temps que les garçons devant la dernière porte. Booth enfonça la porte et entra nous le suivîmes, la première chose que je vis fut le corps du Dr Livia ainsi qu'une lettre, avec écrit dessus Temperance Brennan. J'enfilais des gants avant de me saisir de la lettre et de la lire :_

- Vous m'impressionnez Dr Brennan, la ou tous les policiers de Marseille ont échoué vous et votre équipe le faîte en seulement 3 jours. Vous avez gagnée j'ai perdu, mais n'es ce pas la les règle d'un jeu ? J'aurais aimé jouer encore un peu avec vous mais vous avez été trop rapide pour moi. Livia.

- Je crois que c'est belle et bien fini cette fois-ci, _fini Booth._

- Oui je le pense aussi, _répondit Marion après cette penchée sur Livia et lui avoir prit un pou inexistant._

_J'entendis des pas venir de derrière moi, je me retournais regardant qui arrivait… Madiguan, super._

- Es ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe ici ?

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'elle faisait, je fus rapidement rejointe pas Booth, Marion et Franck, qui eu aussi trouvait la tête de Madiguan vraiment tordante…_

_2 jours plus tard à l'aéroport :_

- Vous viendrez nous voir au Etats-Unis ?, _demandais-je à Marion, Franck, Luna et Charlotte._

- Bien sur tu peux compter sur nous, vous aussi vous viendrez nous voir, on vous fera visiter Guérande.

- Avec joie, _répondit Angela pour tout le groupe._

'' Les passagers du vol 505 en partance pour Washington D.C. sont priées de ce rendre à la porte d'embarcation N°2 ''

- Ont doit y aller, à bientôt.

- Prenez soin de vous les fouines, _nous lança Luna en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_Je tirais la langue à Luna avant de rejoindre mon équipe…_


	4. Epilogue

_Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'ils avaient terminée cette affaire à Marseille, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment tous réunies, en même temps c'était un jour spécial, la grande anthropologue Temperance Brennan avait finit par céder et s'apprêtait à se marier dans une robe dessinée par Angela et cousu par Charlotte. _

- Temperance calme toi, sa ne sers à rien de stresser, _essayait de la calmer Marion._

- Nan, bien sur je n'ai aucune raison de stresser, je vais me marier bordel.

_La porte s'ouvrit sur 3 jeunes filles, Esmée l'ainée qui allait bientôt avoir 8 ans, suivit par Alice 5 ans et la petite dernière Isabella ou Bella qui avait eu 3 ans la veille._

- Maman tu es super jolie, _dit Alice tout en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère._

_Alice était un croisement parfait entre Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan, de jolie cheveux brun le sourire de son père, mais les yeux bleu de sa mère ainsi que son intelligence à seulement 5 ans elle savait déjà lire et écrire elle adorait par-dessus tout faire des expériences avec son tonton Jack. Quand à Esmée la plus grande elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'a son père, la seule chose qu'elle avait héritée de lui était ces yeux bruns. Bella la petite dernière ressemblait à son père comme deux goutes d'eau, ces yeux brun noisette, son sourire charmeur, une digne Booth comme aimait le dire Seeley._

- Merci ma chérie.

_La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau cette fois si c'était les 3 monstres de la dessinatrice : Rosalie la plus grande âgée de 9ans avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère, son teint bronzé, les yeux bleus de son père, le parfait croisement entre les deux, sa plus grande passion le dessin comme sa mère. Derrière elle suivait les jumeaux, Carlisle et Jasper 6 ans, parfait clone de leur père, ils vouaient comme lui une adoration sans faille aux insectes._

- Tata tu es vraiment jolie, _lui dit Rosalie avant d'aller la serrer dans ces bras._

- Tu es toi aussi très jolie Rosie, ta mère et Charlotte ont vraiment bien choisit la couleur pour les robes.

_La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, un vrai moulin, laissant cette fois si entrer les deux fils de Camille Edward et Emmett âgée de 7 ans._

- Tata t'es trop belle, _lança Emmett avant la serrer dans ces bras suivit par Edward qui fit de même._

_La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et les derniers enfants de la bande entrèrent, Ashley et Emily les filles de Marion et Franck, Ashley 8 ans et demi, brune aux cheveux frisés les yeux brun, s'approcha avant de faire la bise à notre anthropologue, suivit par Emily 7 ans, une futur anthropologue comme aimait le dire sa mère. _

- Bon maintenant les petits monstres, ont va vous expliquer ce que vous aller faire, Ashley, Rosalie, Emily et Esmée vous tiendrez la traine de Tempe'. Les garçons vous vous chargerez de jetez les pétales de fleurs à la sortie de l'église. Alice tu emmèneras les alliances ne les perds pas. Bella tu tiendras la main de ta mère jusqu'à l'hôtel. Vous avez tous compris ? _Demanda Angela._

_Un oui collectif lui répondit._

- Dans ce cas on va pouvoir y aller.

_La petite troupe se dispersas les garçons ce mettant près de l'entrée de l'église pour pouvoir voir la cérémonie et en même temps pour être près quand il faudrait lancer les fleurs dehors. Esmée, Rosalie, Emily et Ashley quand à elles c'étaient mises derrière Temperance avant de prendre sa traine, Bella elle donna sa petite main à sa mère qui la prit avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Alice elle était allée s'installer à côté de son père avec les alliances. L'anthropologue souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer dans l'église au rythme de la musique qui défilait. Elle arriva devant l'hôtel sourit à Seeley Booth avant de regarder le prêtre. Le dit prêtre ce mit à réciter son baratin habituelle Temperance ne l'écouta pas, l'église n'était toujours pas un endroit qu'elle fréquentait mais elle avait fait un effort pour son futur mari. Le curé en arrivait enfin à l'essentielle après 30 minutes de baratin inutile._

- Temperance Joy Brennan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Seeley Hank Booth ?

- Oui bien sur sinon je ne serais pas la, _fut sa réponse, réponse qui fit lever les yeux au ciel plusieurs personne dont la meilleure amie de l'anthropologue._

- Seeley Hank Booth, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Temperance Joy Brennan. ?

- Oui je le veux.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

_Ce que Booth fit sans ce faire prier…_


End file.
